Reasons
by Muse-at-dawn
Summary: Sobre las razones que Kakashi pudo dar a Sakura para evitar que emprendiera aquella tarea suicida. Para Coco y MC.


**Disclaimer: Todo es de Kishimoto.**

**Claim: Kakashi/Sakura**

**Advertencias: Spoilers hasta el manga 476.**

**Summary:** _Sobre las razones que Kakashi pudo dar a Sakura para evitar que emprendiera aquella tarea suicida._

**Para: Cocolat y MC. Sorry por darles el regalo compartido pero mi mente está llena de puro material slash (thanks Supernatural) y no carbura mucho. Feliz Año Nuevo ;)**

**Reasons**

Se detuvieron a mitad del bosque en cuanto comenzo a oscurecer, alzó la mirada y contempló el cielo de forma evaluativa, como si considerara las posibilidades de que corrieran riesgos en caso de quedarse ahí (_al carajo, la cuarta guerra ninja se les venía encima, cualquier lugar era riesgoso en cualquier caso_), la observó por el rabillo del ojo, observó como su cabeza giraba de tanto en tanto hacia el camino que habían dejado atrás y luego lo miraba a él con expresión furibunda, pero en realidad Kakashi sabía que no estaba furiosa.

Ojalá fuera eso.

Luego de un rato de haber reanudado la marcha en medio de un silencio tan pesado que hubiera sido fácil de cortar con un kunai, ambos se detuvieron. Kakashi continuó observándola, en espera a que la chica se decidiera a hablar y reclamarle o algo. Chica, aquella palabra tenía un dejo de ironía en si misma, porque si era realista, esa palabra aplicaba más a la Sakura que había conocido cuando recién le habían asignado al equipo siete. A la que llevaba el cabello largo, le reclamaba sus tardanzas, suspiraba por Sasuke y pese a los rechazos de este último no quitaba la expresión soñadora y sonriente, definitivamente no a la que ahora estaba frente a él, con el cabello corto y una mirada plagada de tristeza, la que había estado lista para caminar por la senda del suicidio sin siquiera volver la vista atrás.

- ¿Por qué? - la voz de su ex alumna lo sacó de sus cavilaciones y le tomó por sorpresa. - ¿Por qué me detuviste?

Por un segundo Kakashi sopesó la respuesta, era evidente que era porque no iba a quedarse precisamente cruzado de brazos al ver como Sakura se ofrecía a ir a enfrentar a Sasuke. Aunque algo dentro de él le decía que sin duda había algo más.

- Era peligroso - fue lo mejor que se le ocurrió.

Sinceramente, al ver como Sakura alzaba la cabeza y sus ojos verdes llameaban furia líquida, pensó que le gritaría o le atacaría o ambas (tenía la fuerza suficiente como para mandar su humanidad repartida en trozos de vuelta a Konoha) pero de pronto la ira se congeló y una sonrisa irónica - una que era una burla hacia la sonrisa natural de Sakura, tan inocente y dulce - se pintó en sus labios.

- Peligroso - repitió sacudiendo la cabeza. Luego suspiró volviendo sus ojos hacia él. - Sé que lo era, estaba consciente de ello.

- ¿Tan desesperada estabas por morir? - preguntó Kakashi ignorando el pulso acelerado de su propio corazón, temiendo escuchar una respuesta afirmativa.

Sakura guardó silencio por un buen rato durante el cual no hubo más ruido que aquellos ofrecidos por las criaturas propias del bosque, del viento meciéndose entre las hojas, de un río que corría más allá, a lo lejos, de respiraciones aceleradas. Un rayo de luna cayó en medio de ellos y le permitió a Kakashi percatarse de la profunda tristeza que provenía de los ojos de su ex alumna. Ya la había visto triste muchas otras veces, la había visto llorar otras tantas, casi todas por culpa de Sasuke o de Naruto o de ambos. Nada como esto.

Recordaba perfectamente bien cuando la había conocido y Sakura tenía 12 años, recordaba las miradas exasperadas que dirigía a Naruto y las miradas cargadas de amor y adoración destinadas a Sasuke. Recordaba que había pensado que quizás esa niña no estaba hecha para la vida de ninja, le parecía demasiado sensible, sufriría demasiado en un mundo así, le parecía que ya había sufrido antes, siendo más pequeña (_en ese entonces él nada sabía sobre aquellas tardes solitarias donde Sakura lloraba en el parque, hasta que había conocido a Ino_)

- Debo hacer las cosas bien - susurró con los ojos cerrados y la voz cargada de una emoción que Kakashi no supo reconocer.

Quiso gritarle, tomarla de los hombros y sacudirla, decirle que no hiciera una locura, pero no pudo, se limitó a quedarse viéndola, casi con un absurdo temor de que si apartaba la vista, ella iba a desaparecer. Era estúpido y era irracional pero sabía que nada era lógico en ese momento, no cuando su corazón latía como un maldito tambor dentro de su pecho y todo por su ex alumna. Increíble que hubiera caído en aquella maldición en la cual se había prometido no caer. Imposible que hubiera sido justamente con la última persona que hubiera imaginado.

- Después de que Sasuke se fue - continuó Sakura, la voz plagada de nostalgia - le hice a Naruto jurar que me lo regresaría, como si alguna vez hubiera sido mío - rió con desgana y con burla manifiesta - y él se tomó esa promesa como suya. Yo le até a eso, le hice cargar con el peso de esa promesa por tanto tiempo que ahora no podía safarlo de ella. Yo lo empecé ¿sabes? Es mi deber acabarlo. También se lo debo a él.

- ¿Por qué le amas? - preguntó Kakashi, intentando suprimir la oleada de incomodidad que se revolvía en su interior, no incomodidad sino ardor, uno muy profundo que tenía la fuerza como para quemarle las entrañas. (_Sabía que eran celos, aquel infame monstruo que inflama los corazones y hace a las personas actuar como idiotas_)

- No lo sé.

Le pareció ver en sus ojos un dejo acusatorio y la culpa le golpeó fuerte. Porque de cierto modo él la había abandonado, siendo evidente en el tiempo que pasaba entrenando a Sasuke y Naruto, cierto que ella también entrenaba con ellos, pero jamás le había dado tiempo para entrenar exclusivamente a ella. No como cuando se había llevado a Sasuke para entrenarlo antes de su pelea contra Gaara. Cierto, ella había recibido entrenamiento con Tsunade en persona pero sabía que no era lo mismo, porque luego de la partida de Sasuke y posteriormente de Naruto para entrenar con Jiraiya, el equipo o lo que quedaba de él se había roto.

A veces la veía regresando de un entrenamiento y cada vez que ella le pedía que se quedara a hablar con ella, él salía con algo, una excusa o una misió, el caso fue que durante dos años y medio sólo supo de ella por comentarios de otros o por encuentros esporádicos. Nada más. Él también le había hecho daño (_pero él no quería admitir que no soportaba mirarla a la cara sabiendo que no había podido mantener su promesa. No había evitado que Sasuke se fuera_)

A veces se había preguntado si Sakura sabía que se sentía culpable al respecto.

- Por favor - suplicó y Kakashi sintió pena - soy la única que puede hacerlo. Por lo que alguna vez fue el equipo 7. Por lo que alguna vez fuimos.

- No puedo - replicó finalmente, cerrando los ojos sintiéndose vencido.

Su mente le gritaba igual que su corazón, (_aunque claro que ambos le gritaban cosas totalmente opuestas, uno clamaba porque siguiera sus instintos y el otro clamaba porque recordara que era un ninja y como tal no podía permitirse ciertos lujos, como el amor_) Uno le pedía que se sacrificara y el otro que fuera egoísta, que no la dejara ir, que no dejara que se fuera aunque él lo había hecho en el pasado.

- ¿Por... - la pregunta quedo interrumpida por una presión contra los labios de la joven, cuyos ojos jade se abrieron de par en par por la sorpresa.

Aquello era lo último que había planeado hacer, cierto, pero era lo único que se le había ocurrido.

- No soportaría perderte - murmuró consciente de lo extremadamente sacado de película cursi sonaba aquello, particularmente porque aquellas palabras no parecían pegar con él.

Era hombre y como tal tenía necesidades que debían ser resueltas de cuando en cuando, necesidades que se satisfacían al calor de un cuerpo desconocido y en donde no había pasado ni futuro ni palabras empalagosas ni promesas de amor eterno ni nada. Ahora era distinto y por lo tanto le daba miedo.

Sakura se mordió el labio insegura, dudaba sobre que hacer a continuación, teniendo un panorama extraño frente a ella, sabía que no cesaría en su intento de matar a Sasuke y morir en el proceso (_y no porque la vida no tuviera sentido sin él, sino porque era realista. Vamos, sabía que había buenas posibilidades de morir en una batalla de esas dimensiones_) y ahora sabía que hacerlo destrozaría a su ex sensei. ¿Cuándo demonios se le había complicado tanto la vida? (_Pero claro, siendo kunoichi ¿qué otra cosa habría de esperar?)_

Deslizó una mano sobre el rostro de su ex sensei, aún mareada por la sensación de su boca (_cubierta por supuesto, maldita fuera la máscara_) sobre la suya y con las mariposas creando todo un circo dentro de su cuerpo. Ya sabía que le atraía Kakashi, pero saber aquello y enterarse de que era totalmente correspondida era algo nuevo.

- No puedo prometerte nada - susurró y antes que dejarle objetar las palabras, deslizó la máscara y sin apenas darse tiempo a mirar el rostro que tantas ganas había tenido de ver, le besó de lleno en los labios, sorprendiéndose ante su tacto.

No, aquella noche no hablarían sobre planes para ir a buscar a Sasuke y enfrentarlo en una batalla, no, no hablarían sobre como todo lo que pendía de un hilo de delgada paz estaba a punto de irse al infierno.

Aquella noche era lo único que tenían para ellos y al diablo con todo lo demás.


End file.
